This invention relates to methods, device and systems for clamping an outrigger to a watercraft. More particularly it relates to a locking clamp for securing mounting brackets and accessory mounts to T shaped or inverted L shaped gunwales of watercraft. A portable, heavy-duty and versatile mounting bracket can be easily constructed utilizing this clamp.